Assassin Mission 3
Target: Lord Reginald Silver, Cleric of Astair, Level 3 Mission: Safe, Simple, Secret Location: Highcastle, Highcastle County, Eridon Alias used: Alexander the Drunken Sailor, Normal Sailor, Episode 3 Day 1 Inside The Blind Cat tavern, Assassin meets with his Watcher, Ripley, and is told of the Target is a cleric of light, Reginald Silver. A cleric who is preventing poisons and other smuggling in coming in on the docks. Assassin met him during the previous mission. Assassin obtains a room at The Blind Cat. He shaves his beard off and heads down the stairs down to the Highcastle Docks. He returns to the Mermaid's Kiss and strikes up conversations with the locals. Asked pointed questions about people, but so they don't remember the details, decides to go on a rant on how dragons can't be real. Later that morning Assassin leaves the building. Jumping over a gap to a dock, spilling some beer on himself in the process, Assassin gets into position near the Cleric's Tea Shop. Soon the Target somes onto his favorite stool at the back of the tea shop. He complains about an improperly docked boat nearby. Assassin, in character, takes the opposite position of that docks are for boats, and what the Target wants is a balcony. The Target throws away his drink, and goes to find the boat owner inside the tea shop. Soon the Target comes back out with a sailor, telling him off for parking the boat at the dock. He then starts searching the boat. Eventually fining the sailor 10 silver. Assassin acts contemplative and looks out to sea like he is being introspective. The Cleric, after his lunch is done, leaves the dock and returns again to the tea shop. Assassin calls out to his back about what use are gods if all he does with that power is fine people. The Target threatens to throw Assassin in the dungeon if he doesn't stop talking. Assassin blames the gods for the drowning of his own daughter, Laura. The cleric talks with Assassin some more, before finally leaving. The Assassin from the conversation infers that the Target cannot swim. He then returns to the Mermaid's Kiss for the rest of the day. The same man he was talking to before comes up with a lady, who claims that her village in Mistrya was destroyed by a dragon, but she was out of town when it happened so she didn't see it. Assassin, in character, says that the Dragon was just a cover up for the real killers. The lady slaps assassin and leaves the bar. That night, it is 5 days after a new moon. Assassin tracks the movement of the moon and checks when the moon light hits the area under the dock where the Target was sitting. But the edges of the canal prevent a perfect angle. He uses the midnight light the best he can under the dock. He lights a candle in his mouth and looks around. He creates a weak-point in the boards under the stool. Day 2 He returns to his room at the inn and changes into dry clothes. He then hides some clothes above the high water mark on some rocks near the tea house. Assassin moves into position under a nearby dock and waits. But it starts raining and a storm starts. The storm continues for the rest of the day. Assassin abandons his spot, buys some fish for his pet cat Sofie, then returns to his room. Day 3 After he wakes up is another day of the storm. Assassin goes out to find The Target's residence. Assassin returns to his room at the inn. He starts writing up some fake journal pages for the past month and a half. He gathers rumours back in the mermaid's kiss to make the journal more believeable. Day 4: The storm has ended. First thing in the morning Assassin goes back to his position at the docks and keeps watch. At lunch the Target arrives at the Tea Shop. The Target steps onto the damaged dock, but as it crumbles, he is able to jump back onto the stairs in time. Assassin goes back to his inn room to make new plans. Episode 4 Day 5: Inside The Blind Cat tavern, Assassin meets with his Watcher, Ripley. That there is only 16 days left to complete the assassination. They talk about the new plans to discredit the target. Assassin disguises himself as a sailor with an eyepatch & skullcap. He sets out to find the Target and locates him on a jetty inside a hut. Assassin goes back to his room to grab some fishing supplies and returns to the jetty and starts fishing nearby the hut. From the hut he can see all up and down the dockyard activities. Over the next few hours Assassin sees the Target ocassionally rush off in reaction to perceived injustices or broken regulations on the docks. While away from the hut, Assassin checks the hut and sees it mostly empty save some chairs and wall hook. The Target takes his lunch at the Tea Shop as normal, but his stool in a different spot. The afternoon for the Target is much the same as the morning, being in the hut until he sees something suspicious and reacting to it. That evening he heads off to his house for 15 minutes. The Target then goes into the Astair Shrine next door and runs a half-hours sermon for a number of people. The Target holds these sermons every morning and night. Assassin realises that these buildings that The Target has would be costly. After the sermon, The Target returns to his residence next door. Assassin watches from the shadows. An hour or so later the Target's leaves his house out of a side ally. The target is now is dressed like a down-on-his-luck sailor with a limb, with a cowl up. Assassin follows the Target into town into the Mermaid's Kiss. At the Mermaid's Kiss, the Target pays the matron and heads to the brothel upstairs. Assassin runs into the man who believes in dragons again, but since Assassin is disguised, he isn't recognised. The man is trying to buy a dragonscale, but Assassin again tells the man that dragons aren't real. Assassin returns to his job at hand. He climbs on top of the roof of the Mermaid's Kiss. He soon finds out what room The Target is in. Assassin goes into the ground floor of the Mermaid's Kiss, buys a drink. He tries to go upstairs, but is stopped by a bouncer. Assassin tries to buy a room to sleep in for the night, but the Matron says all the rooms are occupied at the moment and she will have one free in half an hour. Assassin tries to argue his way upstairs but fails. Assassin waits at a table at the bottom of the stairs. An hour later Assassin is let upstairs. He hears giggling coming from the Target's room. A serving girl serves drinks and food to the room 10 minutes later. Day 6: It is at dawn when the Target leaves the room, no longer pretending to have the limp, and whose disguise is being worn sloppily. He looks very drunk, reeking of ale and cheese. Assassin memorises the faces of the serving girl and the lady from the room Target was in. 15 minutes later Assassin goes into the room he paid for last night and goes to sleep for real. He wakes up that afternoon. Assassin sees the Target, blurry eyed, sitting at the end of a jetty instead of his shack on the other jetty. Assassin returns to his actual room at the Sea Side Shanty. He wants to writes more journey entries, acting like they are being written by the Target, but first Assassin needs a copy of Target's handwriting. Assassin picks up some tobacco and a pipe. He starts smoking in the ally besides the Target's house. He spots in the window a journal on a table. His plan changes to writing entries into the real journal. Days 7 - 8: Over the next few days of waiting, Assassin gauges that the Target has 11 Constitution & 16 Charisma during the rest of the day. Assassin also picks up some brass knuckles, a sack, ink and paper from the city proper. Assassin starts writing some draft journal entries, to be copied in later. The draft entries detail the Target sinking into a depression and wanting to kill himself. Day 9: Assassin, in his black leather armor, sneaks into to the Target's residence. The Target is asleep with no armor. Assassin assassinated the Target for 19 damage. Luckily he only had 18 hp. Category:Assassin Episode